Tower of Fate
Category:ArticlesCategory:LocationsCategory:Residences | continuity = DC Universe | image = | aliases = Castle Destiny More Fun Comics 83 | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Massachusetts | city = Salem | locale = | residents = Kent Nelson; Inza Nelson | poi = | 1st = ''More Fun Comics'' #58 }} The Tower of Fate is a fictional castle residence featured in comic books published by DC Comics. It is associated with the Doctor Fate line of comic titles, and by extension, the Justice Society of America family of titles as well. It first appeared in ''More Fun Comics'' #58 in August, 1940. History The Tower of Fate was created as a safe haven for the host(s) of the Fate persona. The tower contains many valuable artifacts and tomes, both magical and non magical to assist Kent Nelson and later on Inza Nelson. It is not known how many levels the tower had but it also contained many ancient Egyptian artifacts, obviously from the days of Nabu and or Kent's archaeological days. The tower has no doors or windows and only the Nelsons may freely enter or leave. The Nelsons can allow others or objects to enter the tower, only if they are touching them. To permit Inza to pass through the tower's walls, Doctor Fate cast a special spell over her. It had the unexpected side-effect of retarding her aging-process like Kent's. Even without the Helmet of Nabu, Kent Nelson can still sense whether someone is trying to enter the tower. If Doctor Fate was ever in trouble, he would flee to the tower by a "spell of detection" that reaches beyond the multiverse. This spell would detect Inza Nelson so he could use her as a beacon to reach the tower. The original Amazing Man was able to gain access to the tower through the use of his powers in order to steal the Helmet of Nabu for Ultra Humanite. However his attempts were halted by the original Atom and Kent Nelson. The most valuable possession in the tower is the Orb of Nabu, an all seeing orb that lets the Nelsons see past, current and future events. If someone other than the Nelsons are touching the orb, similar information shall be revealed about them. The Orb of Nabu also warned Fate of potential dangers within the universe and beyond. During the "Crisis on Infinite Earths" event, the tower was used as a focus point for other mystic heroes in their battle with the Anti-Monitor. When Kent & Inza Nelson returned from the dead, Kent had magically joined the tower to an apartment block that Sven Nelson had once owned in New York. Thus both Kent & Inza could freely enter the tower through their apartment in New York. Contrary to what was seen, the Tower of Fate is still in existence. It was only the Tower's Earthly anchor outside Salem, Massachusetts, that was destroyed. The Tower proper rests on "The Nexus of the Subtle Realms" and exists outside conventional space and time. The inside is much larger than its apparent exterior (and looks like something out of M C Escher's 'Infinity'). The Tower served as the repository for the Fate artifacts -- Helm of Nabu the Wise, Cape and Amulet of Anubis -- after Jared Stevens / Fate was killed by Mordru, the Dark Lord. They rested here in their proper forms (no longer a dagger or arm-wrap) until the new Doctor Fate was able to claim them. It remains to be seen whether the Tower also reclaimed the Orb of Nabu since it is the only other artifact that has had any long-term connection with Dr. Fate. Given its location, the Tower probably retains its potency as a mystical focal point. Whether the new Doctor Fate will re-anchor the Tower to Earth is anyone's guess at this point. It is probably safe to assume that the connection to the apartment building in New York City in habited by Kent and Inza Nelson is no longer in existence. The Tower can be reached by anyone with the knowledge of its location, although finding anything within its infinite expanse takes specific knowledge of the Tower. Hourman's Timeship is also capable of reaching the Tower. Residents * Kent Nelson * Inza Cramer * Nabu Notes * In Golden Age stories that depicted the Tower of Fate, the castle could be entered through a secret sliding panel. More Fun Comics 58 Appearances * All-Star Comics 3 * More Fun Comics 66 See also References